Typically, mobile apps (also referred to as mobile apps or apps) may transmit information or data to remote servers, based on location of data centers for processing and storage of the data. Such transmissions of information or data may however raise concerns related to privacy when the information or data is related to user's personal information. For example, transmission of such personal information or data may provide opportunities for hijacking the mobile phones and/or identity thefts. Further, such transmission of personal information to different geographical locations may also lead to violations of certain data protection laws or standards. Therefore, providing a mechanism to analyze mobile apps by determining dataflow paths and determining whether the mobile apps comply or violate jurisdiction based data protection standards, may be challenging.